Various components are secured together through fasteners. For example, panels, sheets, frames, and the like may be secured together through fastener assemblies that include a male fastening member that securely mates with a female fastening member.
A known fastener assembly includes a male fastening member that securely mates with a female fastening member. The female fastening member may be urged into a slot of a panel, for example. The female fastening member is configured to securely mate into the slot of the panel. The male and female fastening members mate with each other in a direction that is perpendicular to the plane of the panel. For example, the male fastening member is urged into the female fastening member in the same direction that the female fastening member is urged into the slot of the panel. Once securely connected together, the male and female fastening members are typically set in position. However, in certain applications, a non-perpendicular connection may be desired. Yet, the known fastener assembly is typically incapable of connecting the panel to another component in such an orientation.